My Bijuu of a Brother
by Fabulizer1602
Summary: After being sent to a new world Acnologia is sealed by the Ōtsutsuki brothers and waits for thousands of years before being stumbled upon by a lonely and ignored Naruto Namikaze and offers him a chance of gaining more power than he can imagine. New version of my original story


**Prologue : What is this place?**

Ruins of the Alvarez empire

Acnologia looked below him as he hovered in the air above his foes, the guilds of Fiore and their temporary ally Zeref, feeling a sense of triumph as he had finally surpassed Zeref and his creations after 400 years of agonizing training to be able to eventually get his revenge on him Deciding it was finally time to finish them he opened his maw and prepared a breath attack feeling oddly empty… as he did so.

As Zeref looked up at Acnologia, his greatest creation after he was cursed by Ankheram in his frantic attempts to revive his brother, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride that he had surpassed him after all these years Something akin to a father's pride for his son, but be that as it may Zeref was a very vindictive man that punished those he deemed as evil and unfortunately Acnologia fell into those parameters.

Turning to the guild members behind him he yelled over the sound of impending death "TELEPATHY MAGIC USERS LINK OUR MINDS" despite the confusion they did just that.

Noticing the link had been created he thought out _'Everyone we may die here today but that doesn't mean that we have to leave this monster here unchecked to wreak havoc on the rest of the world after we are gone, therefore I have devised a spell that works like a portable eclipse gate to send this overgrown lizard away from here where it can never harm anyone again'_

' _But how are we going to do it without a physical eclipse gate never mind where we will get that amount of magic power?'_ inquired a sceptical Makarov

Zeref turned to him and smirked _'we will use Mavis' fairy sphere for that and as for the magic power we are surrounded by the most powerful wizards in the world'_ he states his smirk growing wider.

An oddly quite Natsu exclaims _'but brother that will kill us all having that amount of magic power being extracted at once!'_

Zeref's smirk turned to a frown as he addresses not only Natsu but everyone else _'I said we would save the rest of the world not ourselves'_ he states solemnly _'but the future is in our hands we will either die knowing we saved the world or die knowing we left it to die I don't know about you but I would like to know my final deed was a good one!'_

Feeling the approval of the other wizards' come through the link Zeref sent out the instructions to everyone else and they simultaneously began chanting the spell as a black fairy sphere appeared around themselves and Acnologia

Whilst this was happening Acnologia whilst basking in his own arrogance allowed the puny human (in his mind) plan their pitiful attack and started to daydream breath attack still primed, but he was suddenly awoken from his daydream by the formation of a black sphere around him and the sound of the humans chanting their spells looking closely he was able to see that the magic circles were for space-time spells. Quickly deducing what they were about to do he let his breath attack go, but he was too late to stop them as he was consumed by the sphere as the wizards were eviscerated by the attack

Unknown world

Acnologia groaned as he sat up and examined his surroundingshe noticed he was in his preferred human form which consisted of a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue hair. With a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body, he has light blue makings he does when he is in dragon form. His attire consists of a high collard, black cloak (also having draconic markings), sharp red claws around his neck a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring around his upper right arm and baggy pants decorated the same as the cloak.

Hearing a sound his ears pricked up and he turned to listen more intently, realizing that it was the sound of battle he sprinted off in the direction the sound came from. Arriving at the location acnologia couldn't help but raise a brow in surprise as he was witnessing two strange men with horns coming out of their heads, who were very powerful from what he could feel, battling a large ten-tailed monster with a red eye that had three circles containing nine comma-like shapes.

Seeing that the two were finishing the battle he decided to introduce himself and get information about this world around him grinning at the prospect of a world away from Zeref and his lackeys leapt away and turned into his dragon form as to not give away his identity.

Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki had just defeated their mother turned monster using **Six Paths -Chibaku tensei** and were utterly exhausted from the battle but became alert once again after hearing the flapping of wings and the feeling of the wind picking up. Looking to the sky their eyes widened in horror to see a large mastodonic covered in black round scales and blue makings. Its head appearing to be shaped like an arrows head and had ten feathery wings (1) five on each side of it body

Thinking that it is a contingency plan from their mother encase she was defeated by them they prepared another sealing technique that would forever seal the beast within the earth below them they gathered their chakra and started the sealing.

Seeing this Acnologia become confused on what they were doing and widened his eyes in realisation that it was the same type so technique that they used on the other beast not long ago. Before he could shout out his protests he was dragged into the grounds by glowing chains that kept him in place as he could slowly feel himself turning to stone. Resigning himself to his fate he stopped struggling allowing his body to be overcome finally feeling the cost of his arrogance catch up to him as he wallowed in regret.

In a higher plain of existence

Acnologia awoke to feel nothing as he floated in a void, back in his human form, until he heard a voice **"so we finally meet"** the deep soul crushing voice said in a bored tone.

Opening his eyes and franticly looking around he looked for the source tentatively calling out "who is out there?"

The Voice replied back with a chuckle amused at his fear and panic **"you know who I am."** The voice paused as if expecting him to continue **"I am death and I am the one who cursed your creator"**

Even more fear more fear gripping him now he whispered out "Ankhseram"

" **that is correct child but you shall address me as Shinigami-sama"** the death god booms out **"and I have a deal for you"**

Acnologia swallows his fear before replying "what is it you want?"

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys! Thank you for your patience but it has finally arrived the beginning of the new and improve My Bijuu of a Brother with proper grammar, planning and research put into it this time. I would like to once again apologise for the fact that it was delayed once again as I underestimated what life would throw at me and therefore was unable to update this for you but here it is with an actual backstory and reasoning behind things in the world. Next chapter we will introduce Naruto and his family and what the deal Ankhseram/Shinigami offered was. so until next time Ja Ne!**

 **(1)He became a chakra construct through his travel through space and time and his body changed to compensate for this change**


End file.
